


Spank Me And Call Me Naughty

by fournipplesau



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Clothed Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Deepthroating, Dom Harry Styles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gags, Lingerie, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Power Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Restraints, Riding, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Stockings, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, Tied-Up Harry Styles, Tied-Up Louis Tomlinson, just a bit though, kinda i mean Harry is kinda gagged, niam wedding, no one is drunk during the smut btw, with a ruler haha, you will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fournipplesau/pseuds/fournipplesau
Summary: "I wouldn't mind role-playing. What if I call you professor? I could be your favourite student." Louis whispers, warm breath washing over Harry's ear. He shivers against Louis, gripping on the bedpost for support.Harry tugs Louis' hair gently. "Watch yourself, love. I just might ask you to do that and you just might regret it. Your professor will teach you a lesson." He sucks a light bruise into Louis' throat, drawing a moan from Louis."Regret it?" Louis pulls away, then makes his way to the door. "I think I would rather enjoy it."Or where they decide to roleplay, and maybe Louis is naughty. Oh, and a Niam wedding xx
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Spank Me And Call Me Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: Do not translate or repost any of my work. This is a work of fiction and any character mentioned is of my own creation and do not reflect those in real life in any shape or form. I want to clarify everything is consensual but please read the tags, they are there for a reason! If anything is uncomfortable for you, please don't read further. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta [Kat](https://harrystinysantashorts.tumblr.com/) who did an amazing job. And thank you to my friend [Beca](https://justalarryblog.tumblr.com/) who is always encouraging and helping me along, as usual!
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Steam blurs Louis' vision, the iron puffing as he lifts it off the leg of his trousers. "These are awful, just awful." He grumbles to himself as he desperately tries to get the wrinkles out, slightly panicked as the time ticks by. He doesn't want to ruin Liam and Niall’s day by looking like a crumpled disaster.

He knows he should have done as Harry suggested earlier and made sure his clothes were ready. "Don't wait until Liam is here to pick us up to get things ready." Harry said. His clothes were neatly packed away, ready for the journey, unlike Louis' - but it was early, and Louis wasn't a fan of mornings.

Louis regrets the decision to sleep in now. He has to look presentable, and these trousers are anything but. They're equally as messy as his jacket is and he sighs, running the iron along the leg once more.

He has a makeshift ironing surface, using a folding table and a towel, and in his rush to get things done before Harry finds out, he shakes the already wobbly table, burning himself in the process.

Louis swears and begins blowing on his finger, glaring at the iron. He jumps when Harry knocks on the door. "Erm, don't come in!" He shouts.

From the other side, he can hear Harry say, "It's only the groom and groom who aren't allowed to see each other before the wedding, Lou." He opens the bedroom door as Louis continues to blow on the burn to ease the pain. "Ah, I should have known." Harry tuts.

"Oi, I was tired, it was early in the morning when you woke me up. Cut me some slack. Maybe help?" Louis pouts.

"You slept an hour longer than I did. What have you been doing since then?"

He wasn't going to tell Harry he stayed in bed on his phone instead getting ready. He also couldn't lie to save his life, so he rolls his eyes and gestures to the iron sitting upright.

Harry sighs and does as Louis asks, fixing the wrinkles as Louis goes to treat his burn. Despite knowing he has little time to tackle Louis' jacket, he does anyway. It's not perfect but it will do.

When Harry is done, he packs the rest of Louis' belongings in their shared travel bag sitting open on their bed. Leave it to Louis to con Harry one way or another to do his unwanted chores.

Louis enters the bedroom and sits on the bed, inspecting the plaster on his finger. "I put some cream on it." He announces, sticking his hand out towards Harry.

Harry examines it, then gives it a gentle kiss. "Okay, everything is ready to go, Liam will be here any moment. It's a two hour drive, so do what you need to do to make sure it's a comfortable ride. We are not stopping for you to have a wee because you refuse to go now." Harry says. "Traffic might already be heavy and only the bride is allowed to make a fashionably late entrance."

"Yes, sir!" Louis says dramatically, standing up straight.

"Sir? I kind of like that." Harry replies, kissing Louis briefly.

"You just like anything that asserts your power," Louis leans in close to Harry, lips ghosting over his, "Right, master?" He tests the waters, pressing his lips to Harry's just as quickly as Harry had. 

"So do you," Harry replies, kissing down Louis' jaw, nibbling on the skin where his jaw meets his throat. "That could be interesting." He comments, words muffled by the press of his lips to Louis' neck.

"I wouldn't mind role-playing. What if I call you professor? I could be your favourite student." Louis whispers, warm breath washing over Harry's ear. He shivers against Louis, gripping on the bedpost for support.

Harry tugs Louis' hair gently. "Watch yourself, love. I just might ask you to do that and you just might regret it. Your professor will teach you a lesson." He sucks a light bruise into Louis' throat, drawing a moan from Louis.

"Regret it?" Louis pulls away, then makes his way to the door. "I think I would rather enjoy it." He slips out of the room and goes to the kitchen to pack a few snacks for the road.

Harry can't believe Louis has the guts to tease him like that then walk away. He knows he won't have time to have a quick wank, so he decides to let his problem go away on his own, following Louis out soon after, travel bag in hand.

Harry loves the idea of role-playing so much that he can't help but ask Louis about it. It's silent for a while as Louis packs up snacks and drinks, Harry sitting on a chair and watching. It gives Harry time to figure out the right way to ask Louis.

He's not usually shy when it comes to their sex life, and he is usually the one to bring things up first. Plus, their sex life is no where near vanilla, but the thought of pretending to be Louis' professor...Well, his mind is reeling. "So... you weren't joking right?" He asks, picking at his nails.

Louis closes a lunch box of goodies and slides it across the counter, next to the bottles of water. "Joking about what?"

"The role-playing." Harry replies, mouth dry.

"Well, yeah kinda. But I could totally get into it. You know I'll try anything once." Louis straddles Harry's thighs, leaning in until his nose is barely brushing Harry's. "Maybe I'll be naughty, and you really can teach me a lesson. I think it would be hot. Don't you?"

"You're not wrong." Harry says, ghosting his lips over Louis' nose pressed into his cheek. It would be pretty hot, both of them can admit that. "How would it go?"

Louis tells Harry exactly what he's thinking; how they would pretend that Louis would do something bad, and how Harry would want to show Louis who's in charge.

"That sounds...doable." Harry says breathlessly, lips brushing Louis with more pressure now. Louis takes Harry's lips into a slow, gentle kiss, lips moving with Harry's, soft smacking sound filling the room. 

Harry's hands slip under Louis' sweater, pushing the fabric up, and his fingers make their way to Louis' nipples. He moans as the kiss becomes more desperate, fingers pinching at Louis' hardening nubs.

When Louis gasps, Harry's tongue slips into Louis' mouth, exploring every inch. They kiss for a bit before Louis pulls away panting, smirking when he feels Harry's hard cock pressing into his arse.

"Besides." Louis stands up and adjusts himself before grabbing a few grapes from the fridge. "You call me daddy sometimes, don't you? That's pretty kinky." He pops a few grapes in his mouth, chewing slowly.

Harry calling him daddy drives Louis nuts. He's not sure if he likes it more than the idea of pretending Harry is his teacher, but he's sure that he wants Harry to bend him over the counter and fuck him like that, the word professor falling from his lips.

Louis clears his throat, eating the last few grapes in his hand. He's about to change the subject when they hear a knock on their door. Harry opens it and is greeted by Liam's smiling face. He steps aside, letting Liam in from the cold. "Hey, you lovebirds ready?" He asks.

Harry hugs him quickly, the smell of winter hitting his nose as he gets closer. "All thanks to me he won't be a wrinkled mess. We just managed to iron his clothes."

"Yeah but I packed snacks!" Louis holds up the container of food, smiling.

"Better not be anything messy or it's going out the window." Liam warns.

They throw on their coats and grab their belongings before heading out.

***

The traffic is average, and they have lots of time to get ready once they reach the hotel they're staying at.

Harry is looking for their hotel room as Louis reads Liam's text out loud, saying that he will take them to the venue for the ceremony once they are ready. It's just down the street, so they take their time.

Harry walks out of the bathroom, buttoning up the last button of his shirt. He grabs his jacket and slides his arms in, adjusting it over his shoulders. Louis struggles with his tie for a bit, standing there with his trousers over his shoulder.

Harry takes the tie to do it for Louis. He slips it around his neck over his own tie and begins knotting it. He wiggles it a bit to loosen it and makes sure everything is tidy as Louis strips his joggers off. "Okay, done."

Louis struggles to put his trousers on, foot caught in the leg and Harry looks down, but his focus is immediately somewhere else. Louis is wearing black frilly stockings that come mid-thigh, held up with equally as frilly suspenders and matching black panties. Harry is almost drooling, and his feet feel too heavy to move.

"Louis," Harry breathes.

Louis stumbles as he finally gets his leg through and huffs out a breath. "Ah, thank you! I would have struggled with that for ages, me." He buttons up once his shirt is tucked in neatly and walks towards Harry, arms outstretched to grab the tie from around his neck. He lifts it over Harry's head and gives him a confused look. "What?"

Harry swallows, clearing his throat and attempts to cover his blush with a hand. "Louis, what are you wearing?"

"Erm...my clothes. Why, do I look bad?" He tightens the tie, wiggling it into place.

"No, no you...you look fucking hot." Harry replies, eyes glued to Louis' thighs. "But I meant, what are you wearing underneath?"

Louis steps closer and runs his hands down Harry's chest and hums. "So do you. Since earlier, I haven't been able to get the image of us...you know." He says, ignoring Harry's question.

"No, love. I don't." Harry replies, despite the fact that he knew very well.

"Role-playing," Louis says, smiling, "and then I kind of imagined you fucking me, dressed just like that." Louis buries his face in Harry's neck for a moment, leaving a kiss to the warm skin before he turns around to sit on the bed, distracting himself by putting on his shoes.

"Oh, is that so?" Harry asks, mimicking Louis. "Maybe tonight we could? You clearly already had some plans to be wearing that." He brings it up again, tying his laces as Louis squeezes his own thigh, feeling the outline that's barely noticeable while sitting. 

Louis laughs, a blush creeping onto his face. "Yeah, maybe. We will see how we feel. I would really love it. For hours I've been thinking about how amazing you feel inside of me."

Harry's breath hitches in his throat. "Lou, you can't say stuff like that right now! We need to text Liam we are ready, and I can't leave with an erection."

Louis' eyes flick down to Harry's crotch. Yes, he would definitely like to have Harry fuck him tonight.

"kay, let's go. I texted Liam. His dad is waiting for us in the lobby. Don't forget your belt." Harry kisses Louis' forehead as he stands up, and he offers Louis his hand before fixing his bulge. 

Louis quickly fits the belt through the loops and puts his jacket on. They look each other over to make sure nothing is missing, and Louis quickly checks that they've got their key card before heading to the elevators.

Liam is talking to his father and brother in the lobby, suit folded over his arm. He notices them over his dad's shoulder and waves at them. "You guys look great!" He compliments.

"Yes, very handsome." His father agrees, turning around.

Harry and Louis thank them, giving Liam's dad and brother a handshake. "Nice to see you again." Harry says.

"You too. Alright, come on, we can't be late!"

***

Harry and Louis calm down a nervous Liam after he's fully dressed. Louis fixes Liam's hair while Harry pats away the few streaks of sweat running down Liam's forehead with a tissue.

Louis stands back a bit to examine Liam's hair and nods when he's happy with the way it looks. "Now stop touching it. Relax. We were supposed to be in Niall’s room ten minutes ago. Tell me you'll be okay."

"Yeah, thanks mate." Liam smooths down the front of his suit jacket, standing in front of the mirror. 

Harry places a hand on Liam's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "You'll be fine. One of us will be right back as soon as we check on Niall." He says. Liam nods and Harry follows Louis out. 

Niall is just as nervous, just as sweaty as Liam is, but he isn't as difficult to calm down. With minutes to spare, Harry makes his way out, meeting Liam in the hallway.

Harry laughs as they join him, making their way to the room filled with people. "We weren't like this on our wedding day, were we?" He asks.

"Not even close." Liam responds. "You were so excited I don't think you had the chance to feel nervous." He looks down, giving himself one more look over before all eyes are on him as they make their way to the front. 

Not long after Niall is entering with Louis in tow, and when the four are at the front together with the rest of the wedding party, the chatter dies down.

***

Louis and Harry walk up to Liam's brother, Harry's arms open and ready for a hug. "The ceremony was beautiful." His hug is returned just as tightly. Everyone has made their way to the party hall and are seating themselves at their respective tables. It really was beautiful. Well, the parts Harry managed to pay attention to.

His eyes were mostly staring down at Louis' legs, mind reeling with thoughts of what he'd like to do to Louis. It was Louis' fault that he missed most of the ceremony and he truly felt bad. Harry thinks they're lucky this wasn't at a church or he would have to confess to his sins with all the dirty thoughts that were swimming around his head.

"It was beautiful indeed, our parents are so happy to see you guys. It's been a while. Let's go say a proper hello before we take our seats." Liam says.

Louis walks beside Harry, whose hand is on his lower back. They follow Liam to the front of the hall, Harry leaning down to whisper into Louis' ear. "You know, I couldn't focus on them at all today because of you. That's not very nice of you, is it?"

"I didn't force you to do anything." Louis smirks.

"You wore it on purpose."

"Shh, no time for that. Time to catch up." Louis walks faster, dragging Harry along.

Niall smiles when he sees them, bringing them into a long hug. "Thank you guys for truly being our best men." He smiles.

"Of course," Harry whispers with a quiet laugh.

As everyone chats, Niall’s mum insists on a dance with each of them later, and they happily agree, smiling softly.

When food is served the four of them join the rest of the wedding party at the front table. The hall is filled with light music and chatter. There's a lot of smiling faces and a lot of glasses clinking when someone wants Liam and Niall to kiss.

It reminds Louis of their own wedding, and he can't help but stare at Harry fondly. Harry notices half way through their meal and returns Louis' expression, understanding what Louis was thinking about. Harry blows him a kiss and pouts, waiting for Louis to catch it. Louis shakes his head, smile widening as he closes his fist in the air, trapping Harry's kiss in his palm.

The food is delicious, and the alcohol expensive. Everyone seems to be happy with the fact there is an open bar, and the whole place is filled with happiness. It is nice to get away from the stress of work and the world for a night or two, Harry thinks.

Louis is tipsy enough to feel comfortable with stepping onto the dance floor, but isn't drunk. He has plans for tonight and would prefer to be able to put all of his focus and attention on that.

To say he is excited was an understatement; he finds himself heading to the loo to adjust his half hard cock when he imagines Harry deep inside of him wearing his perfectly tailored suit.

He pretty much tears up the dance floor when he returns. He's dancing with strangers and friends alike. After a few songs he manages to get Harry to join him, although reluctant. Harry is a terrible dancer, unless it is a slow dance.

If he has to make up his own moves to the beat of a song, he is useless. But he sucks it up for Louis and goes just as wild as Louis does, not caring if people look. Harry only cares about one thing at that moment anyways, and that is Louis.

When Harry says he needs a break, Louis agrees and heads to the bar to get some wine. He returns to the table moments later and Harry is nowhere to be seen. Niall is in Harry's spot instead, resting while Liam dances with his brother, having the time of his life.

"Where's Harry?" Louis asks, sitting down next to him.

"He said he needed something from the shops before they closed. My parents were heading out so they're giving him a ride." Niall says, chewing on a fork-full of cake.

Louis sips his wine, humming. "Thought we brought everything with us." He shrugs, wondering what Harry could have forgotten.

When Harry sneaks up behind Louis at the bar empty handed, Louis doesn't question him. He orders Harry a drink and joins Niall and Liam in the crowd of drunk, happy people.

"You having fun, Lou?" Louis nods, taking Harry's hands in his. Harry twirls him around when a slow song finally comes on. They missed the first dance when Louis went to the loo earlier and Louis has been waiting for another chance.

He beams. "I'm having so much fun!" They sway slowly, whispering to each other. Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder, and still whispering, he says, "Although, I think it's getting too late and I have class in the morning."

Harry pets Louis' hair, and Louis pulls back a bit to see Harry's reaction. He's met with a confused look, Harry's brows furrowed. "What?" Harry asks.

"Well, I have an early class, and so do you Mr. Styles. So I think we should both head out soon. Don't you think, professor?" Louis' tongue pokes out between his teeth as he smiles.

Louis can't believe that he's doing this here, but the wine running through his veins is blurring the line between what's acceptable and what's not. He wants to leave early so Harry can give him what he needs.

Harry plays along quietly, eyes shiny and pupils blown. "You're right, Mr. Tomlinson. Wouldn't want you to fall asleep in my class because you chose to party. I'd have to discipline you, then." The song ends and is changing back to a more up-beat one that's much louder and has Louis' ears ringing.

Louis shudders and grabs Harry's hand, dragging him out of the crowd of happy people. "Okay I can't wait any longer, we have been here for hours now, I think it would be okay if we left. I've already seen some people leaving."

Harry agrees, and they say their last goodbyes to Niall and Liam.

"Oh!" Liam taps Louis' shoulder, then points towards his brother. "Jason is heading to the hotel now. He can take you."

"Thanks." Louis kisses the top of his head before running after Jason, Harry a few strides behind him. "Jason! We really need a ride, if that's okay." Louis smiles. He agrees and tells them he will meet them by his car.

They put their coats on in a rush and hurry outside, their warm breath leaving trails of white while mixing with the cold night air.

Jason is unlocking the door a few seconds later, having followed them out after a quick goodbye to a friend. They quickly get in and Harry rubs his hands together, trying to warm them up. "Mate, crank the heat it's freezing back here."

"Sure, I'll let it warm up a bit before we head out while I go for a smoke." He steps outside and closes his door, stepping away as he lights his cigarette.

Harry gasps when Louis' hand falls to his thigh, slowly moving upwards. "We are in Jason's car while he stands right outside, Louis. I don't think that's such a good idea." He goes to remove Louis' hand but Louis grips his leg tightly.

"Why? I clearly remember you telling me once that you wouldn't mind doing it in a car." Louis' fingers dig into the inside of Harry's thigh.

Harry's eyes widen. "First of all, that was when we first met, so it was a long time ago. Second of all, I didn't mean I'd be okay with doing it when someone was standing right outside." He places his hand on top of Louis'.

Louis' hand freezes, and he decides to leave it where it is, millimetres from Harry's cock. "Fine. I won't do anything. But I can kiss you right?"

"Yes, Lou. You can kiss me."

Jason enters the warm car just as Harry answers Louis, the smell of smoke following him. "Okay let's go."

Louis kisses Harry's cheek then rests his head on his shoulder, staring out the front of the car. Harry's shoulders relax and Louis smirks, knowing Harry thinks he has cooled down.

He hasn't. Instead, Louis leaves lazy kisses wherever his lips can reach, dragging along Harry's neck and jaw. When Louis decides it's not enough, he scoots his bum closer and kisses below Harry's ear. Jason has the music on, and it is loud enough to drown out Harry's words. "Louis, stop it."

"You said I can kiss you." He noses at the warm skin and sighs when he smells Harry's cologne. It smells so good, he can't help but take another deep breath through his nose. Louis isn't surprised that Harry's smell alone has blood rushing to his cock.

"That's not what I meant." Harry replies.

"Well then, show me what you meant," Louis pulls away slightly, "teach me."

Harry rolls his eyes and leaves a quick, soft peck to Louis' lips. "That there is what I meant."

"Hmm, again. I don’t think I understand, Sir."

Harry obliges, letting his lips linger just a few seconds longer this time. Louis' hands are keeping his face in place before he has the chance to pull away and face the front. Harry raises an eyebrow. "Show me you can wait. If you can't I'll punish you."

Louis doesn't even have to think about it. He kisses Harry, and Harry moves his lips against his without hesitation, fast and hungry and desperate, throwing all his reluctance out the window.

Louis wants the punishment, confesses so against Harry's lips and it makes them both dizzy. Harry bites Louis' bottom lip when his hand slides over Harry's cock.

Louis gasps, the sound muted by the music, and Harry takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into Louis' mouth.

Harry yanks Louis' hair, not so hard he hurts Louis, but just enough to make Louis' cock twitch. Louis groans, and Jason's head snaps to the rearview mirror.

"Guys! Seriously that's so messed up. Acting like horny teenagers in the back of my car. We are five minutes away, you couldn't wait?"

They both grumble out a 'sorry', and look out their respective windows until Jason is pulling up to the main entrance of the hotel. They manage to control themselves until they're behind the door of their room.

***

"Mr. Tomlinson, you failed your test. You'll have to stay behind for some extra credit tutoring." They're kicking their shoes off and throwing their coats to the carpet. "And since you were naughty as well, I think a punishment is due."

Louis sits on the edge of the bed and Harry reaches a hand out, wrapping it in Louis' tie, pulling it to his chest. Louis' back stretches, a whine leaving his throat as Harry pulls tighter. His cock throbs, and his trousers are too tight now, the zipper hard and rough through his panties. "Do you think you can be good for me, Mr. Tomlinson?"

Louis' eyes meet Harry's. "Yes, professor." Harry looks so good. His clothes are still in good shape, his hair is pushed back and his pretty green eyes are glassy and intense. Louis thinks he makes one sexy teacher.

Harry loosens his hand in Louis' tie to quickly undo his own belt. "Stand up and turn around." Louis doesn't ask why, just does as Harry asks. Harry grabs his hands, and he suddenly understands what he is doing.

He feels Harry fumble with the belt, trying to loop it around Louis' wrists behind his back. "Oh," Louis breathes. He's fully hard and aching, a pained whine escaping his lips. He's excited to see where this goes, but Harry needs to undress him quickly. Harry spins him around and he wobbles a bit, the current situation making him dizzy.

"On your knees." Harry says, running a hand through Louis' hair. Louis whimpers when he realises he will be left in his clothes. He drops to his knees and Harry pops the button of his pants.

Harry goes to pull them down but Louis speaks up. "Wait, Sir! I-I um...want you to leave them on. I want you to fuck me just like that."

Harry's cock visibly twitches behind the fabric and a low groan echoes through the room. "If that's how you want it." He pulls himself out and Louis is already leaning in, lips parting.

He noses at Harry's hand that is at the base of his cock. "You're in my way, move up a bit."

"You're quite the bossy student." Harry says. He holds himself near the tip and Louis kisses around Harry's pubic bone before sucking gently at the end of Harry's shaft, tongue flat. He slowly makes his way up, licking around Harry's cock, gentle suckles leaving Harry's length wet and vulnerable to the chilly air.

Harry moans when Louis reaches his fingers, mouthing over them the same way he was with his cock. "Let me," Louis breathes, tongue darting out to trace Harry's thumb over the head.

Harry removes his hand completely, placing it on the back of Louis' head. Louis' lips wrap around him and he looks up at Harry as he continues to slowly lean forward. "Fuck," Harry groans, watching as Louis' lips stretch more and more with each inch he swallows.

Harry lets Louis go at his own pace for a bit before taking it up a notch. "I think it's time to earn that extra credit we discussed." He says. Louis hums in response, causing Harry's fingers to grip his hair harder, followed by a moan. 

Louis nods and blinks at Harry, swirling his tongue around. They both know Louis likes it rough, but Harry would never push Louis too far, so he loosens his hold on Louis' head, making sure he can feel any resistance in case Louis needs to stop. "Good boy."

Louis' eyes roll back and he moans at Harry's words, voice low and filled with lust. He moves his hips, hardly succeeding in finding any sort of relief for his aching cock.

Harry pulls himself out of Louis' mouth until it's just the head of his cock resting on Louis' tongue. He holds Louis' head in place and then snaps his hips forward, cock pushing its way down Louis' throat.

Louis' hands are balled into fists behind him in their restraints, moaning around Harry. He can feel a wet patch forming at his crotch as he leaks pre-cum and he clenches his eyes shut, moving his legs this time, getting just that little bit of the much needed friction he was looking for.

"That's it. Taking it so, so well. I'll be sure to leave positive notes on your report." Harry's breathing is erratic as he fucks Louis' throat, and every sound Louis makes around him feels amazing.

Louis' eyes open and are instantly filled with tears, the force of Harry's cock hitting the back of his throat making his eyes water. Harry gives Louis a look, silently asking if he's okay.

Louis understands and he swallows around Harry's cock, humming and nose buried in Harry's soft belly as he nods, letting Harry know he is more than okay.

Harry continues to thrust his hips, faster this time. "So fucking good. I love watching you struggle to swallow my cock like this." Harry growls. Louis' wet spot grows and he closes his legs together, squeezing tightly when he feels the tightness in his stomach.

Spit dribbles out of Louis' mouth and he's fidgeting with his hands as he becomes impatient.

"Okay, Mr. Tomlinson, I think that's enough for now. Let's move on." He pulls out with a 'pop' and reaches down to wipe Louis' mouth before helping him stand. Louis is wobbly, knees shaking.

Harry takes Louis' tie off and unbuttons his shirt but leaves it on, not wanting to waste a single moment. He strips Louis of his trousers until he can finally admire Louis in his choice of lingerie.

Louis is panting, lips red and shirt falling off of his shoulders slightly. Harry has just began, and Louis already looks wrecked.

"You’re usually so good during class, Louis. I'm quite disappointed in you."

"Sorry, professor, I'll do better next time. I really appreciate you paying special attention to me to help me pass. I'll do anything to pay you back for your generosity."

Harry lifts Louis' chin until their noses are touching. "I think I know how you could make it up to me, don’t you?" He asks. It's a rhetorical question, so he doesn't give Louis the chance to respond. "Bed, now." He points to the bed and Louis climbs onto it sitting on his knees, waiting for Harry's next orders while Harry searches the room.

Louis watches Harry grab a bag, and he assumes it's from when Harry went out earlier. Louis doesn't ask questions as he waits for Harry to face Louis, ruler in hands. "Is this okay?"

"A ruler?" Louis asks, cocking his head.

"A ruler." Harry parrots.

"Yes I- that's more than okay." Louis breathes.

"I was going to use it on you anyways. But since you were naughty in the car and you said you wanted to make things up to me, are you willing to take some extra punishment?" 

"Yes, Sir." Louis swallows without taking his eyes from the ruler Harry is slapping against his hand. His cock twitches in his panties and he bites his lip.

Harry walks closer and presses the ruler to Louis' chest. It's slightly flexible and gives in to the pressure he puts as he drags it down Louis' chest, over Louis' right nipple.

Louis gasps, head falling back. "That tickles."

"Endure it." Harry moves it down further, over Louis' abs.

"Yes, Sir."

When Harry reaches his lower stomach, Louis' muscles flutter under the touch. He glides it over the outline of Louis' cock until he reaches his balls, tapping them once. "Can I?" He asks. Louis nods, holding his breath.

Harry lifts the ruler away and Louis' breath is caught in his throat as it meets the sensitive skin in a swift motion.

Louis hisses, hands twisting as they instinctively want to shield himself. The rub of the leather is harsh as his wrists try to fight their way out. Harry smirks at him, doing it again and Louis squeezes his eyes shut.

A few more and Louis is blinking his eyes open and his cock is leaking as he pushes his orgasm away, begging for Harry to stop. "Sir, I'm gonna come."

"Don't." Harry replies, twirling his finger. "Turn around, Louis. Bum in the air." He gathers a few pillows for Louis.

Louis falls forward, shoulders resting comfortably on the bed as his hips sink into the pile of pillows comfortably. He turns his head to the side so he can see Harry, arse in the air and wigging a bit, wishing Harry would hurry.

"You won't be like this for too long, don't worry." Harry lays the cool ruler against Louis' cheeks, rubbing it in circles. "Just fifteen. I'll count, you stay as quiet as you can."

"Yes, professor."

Each crack of the ruler against his skin sends jolts of lightning up his spine, cock begging to be touched as the lace drags over the sensitive head of his cock.

"S-Sir," Louis pants, waiting for Harry to slap the ruler across his cheeks a few more times, "please, need you inside of me. Hurry." He begs. His tone is demanding, and Harry tells him how hot he thinks it is.

When Harry finally says, "Fifteen." Louis melts into the mattress, feeling Harry's weight leave the bed. Through blurry eyes Louis watches Harry root around their travel bag for the lube Louis packed this morning.

"I'm just going to stretch you out a bit." Harry shimmies Louis' panties down as far as Louis' suspenders will allow. "You're comfortable like this, yeah?"

Louis nods desperately, pushing his hips back towards Harry, who smirks. He leaves a slap stinging Louis' arse, handprint mingling with the perfect rectangular marks before pouring lube onto his fingers. “You’re being very demanding for someone who’s being punished.”

Louis moans when he feels Harry's index finger brush over his entrance, spreading lube while simultaneously teasing Louis. "Make sure you relax." Harry says, pushing the tip of his digit past the ring of muscle.

Harry's cold, long finger enters him slowly. His cock throbs against the soft pillows at the feeling of Harry inside of him. "Professor," he breathes, heart racing, "please, more. I can handle it."

Harry shushes Louis, sliding his slippery finger out a few times, then adds a second. "You prepped," he states, "you expected me to fuck you today. Didn't you? I saw the lube in the bag this morning, and you wore this." He snaps the elastic against Louis' thigh. 

Louis would be lying if he said he wasn't hoping Harry would fuck him. "Yes, Sir, think about your cock all the time. I just had to have you tonight."

Harry leans in to kiss and bite at the soft skin of Louis' bum as he curls his fingers inside of Louis, pumping them in short, quick movements. "Fuck, you're so hot." Harry whispers against Louis' cheek.

Louis fucks himself back onto Harry's fingers, the room filling with his moans and his rapid breathing. "More, more. Fill me."

"I suggest you stay still and let me do things my way, Mr. Tomlinson." Harry warns.

"S-sorry, professor." Louis whines.

Harry watches Louis' fingernails dig into his palms as he stretches his fingers apart a few times. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Louis responds. Harry begins curling his fingers again and Louis gasps when he hits his prostate. "There!"

Harry does it again, getting a steady rhythm going and it's so good that Louis thinks he might pass out. Harry's fingers are thick and he loves how they fill him. "Please! Need more. Need your cock, professor. N-not enough." He grinds his hips down against the pillow.

He's whimpering when Harry's fingers are suddenly gone, but he doesn't have the chance to complain, because Harry is dragging his nails down his thighs. Louis jumps, burying his face into the mattress. 

"No more. You'll wait until I give it to you." Harry pushes his fingers in again and stretches them some more. He teases Louis now, making him wait.

When he slips a third finger inside, Louis sighs happily, whispering a small, "thank you, Sir." Harry thrusts them inside of Louis a few more times until Louis is roughly slamming his hips back against Harry's hand desperately.

Harry carefully unties Louis' wrists and kisses them as Louis flips over. He spends his time kissing along Louis' body gingerly, laying on the bed and bucking his hips into the soft blankets as his lips explore Louis. He’s just as desperate to fuck Louis, but he definitely doesn't want to rush this.

He nips at Louis' smooth skin around the elastic of his suspenders, kissing the red marks he left. He licks along Louis' thigh, above the lace of his stockings. "Can't get enough of you, Mr. Tomlinson."

Louis whines and reaches down to card his fingers through Harry's hair, which is now sweaty, gel almost gone. "Can I try something, professor? When you're done, of course." He smirks.

Harry peeks up between his lashes. "Sure. I think you deserve a reward, don't you?"

Louis nods and sits up. "I'd like to ride you. On that chair." Louis points to the desk chair across the room, tucked neatly into the worn out desk.

"How could I say no to that, Mr. Tomlinson." Harry slides off the bed and helps Louis up. He turns his back to Louis, and Louis quickly grabs the lube and belt, then he stops. He gets the sudden urge to make Harry pay for the pain in his wrists and for all the teasing. 

Then, another thought crosses his mind and he quickly grabs his tie before hiding the smirk on his face by kissing Harry.

When Louis pulls away, Harry cocks his head. He wonders where this is going to go. "What are you scheming?" He asks.

Louis stops just in front of the chair, Harry right behind him. "Well, while I appreciate your generosity, and I'll never forget the lessons you've taught me, I am still - as you put it - naughty. And I wanted to show you how naughty I can be."

Louis places everything but the belt onto the desk, making his way to the back of the chair. He tells Harry to sit before grabbing Harry's wrists, tying them swiftly. He lets go and Harry's arms fall behind him.

"Louis! What do you think you are doing." Harry clenches his teeth and glares at Louis who is now standing in front of him.

"Not much, professor. Just a little bit of pay back. Some fun, that's all."

He makes a show of bending over to grab the lube and tie, panties still stuck around his thighs. He throws the lube onto Harry's lap, smiling at him.

Harry is still fully dressed, cock hard and exposed. Louis unravels the tie he's holding and leans down, holding it out to Harry's face.

"Louis, what are you planning to do with that?"

"Quiet."

Harry's eyes widen in shock. "Pardon me?" Seeing Louis retaliate and take control is rather sexy, but unexpected. He might have to show Louis who the real boss is next time.

"Open, please." Louis asks, tapping Harry's lips. Harry does without question, and he's not sure why. Louis ties the tie around Harry's mouth, knotting it at the back tightly. Harry raises his eyebrows, not expecting Louis to do this; any of this. Louis takes Harry's tie off and rips Harry's shirt open, pushing it away the best he can, then admires his work. "You look much better like this, professor."

Harry makes a, "Mmph," sound into the thick fabric of the tie as he tries to talk. Harry's cock twitches and he bucks his hips, eyes begging for Louis to sit on him.

Louis lifts his leg, heel dragging across Harry's zipper as he presses his stocking covered foot against Harry's cock. "Can't wait for you to wreck me like this."

Harry inhales deeply through his nose, nostrils flaring. Louis is so painfully hard, and despite begging Harry earlier to fuck him senseless, he's now having much more fun.

He decides to ignore his cock and focuses on what he wants to do next. He's sure he can hold on a bit longer, so he grabs the lube and pops it open, slicking his fingers up. "I have a presentation for you that I think you will enjoy, Sir. I hope you can give me an 'A' for my effort."

His back is facing Harry now, and he's bending over, left hand resting on the end of the bed, while the other one reaches behind him. He shoves two fingers in right away and moans loudly, turning his head to look back at Harry. Harry has tears welling in his eyes, cock begging for Louis. He's so needy and it turns Louis on even more.

Harry's dick throbs against his belly as Louis fucks himself onto his fingers, arse stuck out in Harry's face. The long dress shirt, the stocking, the panties, it is all fantastic.

Louis fits in a third finger and his arm gives out under him. He rests on his forearm, bum sticking out further. "Feels so good, Sir." Louis whines. He continues to finger himself, slipping in four fingers total until he's close and drooling into the blanket.

His legs are spread and Harry can see everything and it's too much. He makes another muffled, "Mmph," as Louis props himself back up, eyes catching his. He would scream a safeword if he could, just to be inside of Louis.

Louis pulls out gently and stands up straight. "I hope that was worthy of a perfect score." He makes his way to Harry once more, squeezing out a generous amount of lube into his hand, finally giving Harry some attention.

It's slow, and the touch is too gentle as he preps Harry to enter him, but it's just enough, and Harry isn't sure he can hold on. But Louis lets go, and is climbing into his lap, wiping his hand on Harry's shirt.

Louis plants his feet firmly on the floor to line himself up with Harry, then slowly sinks down, right hand gripping Harry's shoulder and digging his nails in while the other keeps Harry's cock steady. "Holy fuck," Louis moans, slowly inching down.

He groans when he feels the burn of the stretch, but it only causes his cock to leak and brings him closer to that much needed high. "You feel so good, professor. Every time I come to class I wonder what your cock would feel like inside of me."

Harry twitches inside of Louis, who's tight and hot. Harry moans and throws his head back. Louis is fully sitting now with Harry completely inside of him, and he needs to give himself a moment, because he thinks he might just come like this.

The room is filled with the sound of Harry's erratic breathing through his nose. His head flops so his forehead can rest against Louis' chest. The tie in his mouth is getting wet, and all he wants is to get rid of it so he can kiss Louis.

Louis starts to move, pulling up slowly then roughly slamming himself back down onto Harry's cock. He continues like that for a bit, too slow for Harry. His arse is slapping against Harry's thighs and the clips holding up his stockings are threatening to snap off.

Louis lifts Harry's head by his hair, lips brushing Harry's cheeks for a moment. He trails his tongue along the fabric over Harry's upper lip then meets Harry's tongue on the other side in a sloppy attempt of a kiss. A frustrated sound forces its way up Harry's throat, past the tie and Louis pulls away smiling, eyelids heavy.

"You’re so big." His head falls onto Harry's shoulder and he wraps his arms around Harry. He gasps when he finally finds the right angle, Harry pressing into his prostate. "You fill me up so good. Could get addicted to this, Sir." 

Louis picks up speed now, and his breathing is just as fast as Harry's, and both of their hearts are pounding. Louis wants to kiss Harry properly, so he works fast, slipping the tie from Harry's face and letting the wet, heavy fabric fall to the floor.

Harry takes a deep breath. "Holy shit Louis. You feel amazing, love." He bucks his hips up to meet Louis half way. "You're- ah. So good. Such a good boy."

Louis whines and kisses Harry hungrily, opening his mouth immediately for his tongue. His cock is rubbing against Harry's stomach as he rides Harry, and he's so close. Even though Harry is the one tied up, he still feels the need to ask him for permission to come.

"So deep, feels too good. I need to come professor," he sucks a bruise into Harry's neck, humming against the skin. "Please, can I come?" He asks innocently.

"Yes!" Harry gasps. He's close too, and he wants to see Louis as he comes on his cock. He watches Louis bounce on top of him, the sound of their sweaty skin slapping against each other.

Louis grinds against his stomach, simultaneously slamming himself down once more before he's coming across Harry's chest, waves of pleasure rushing through his veins. It's hot and sticky, and the fact that Harry's cock did that to him, and the feeling of Louis clenching around him has Harry spilling inside of Louis before Louis can come down from his high.

They stay like that for a while, until their breathing slows down to normal. Harry only notices now how sore his arms and wrists are. "Louis, my hands."

Louis sits up straight, lips slack. "Oh my god I forgot. Here, I'll get that for you." He slides off of Harry, and a little bit of Harry's cum dribbles out. Louis ignores it, untying Harry who immediately rubs his wrists.

Louis runs to the bathroom to grab a towel then wipes Harry of the mess they made.

"Wow." Harry says. "That was...something. Intense."

"No kidding. I don't know what got into me, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That was hot. Not how I saw it going, but incredible nonetheless. Anything with you is incredible." Harry admits. He wraps his hands around the back of Louis' neck and kisses him, sighing happily.

"I think we should probably shower. And you might want to clean that before it stains." Louis says, pointing to the crotch of Harry's trousers. They're a wet, sticky mess and Harry quirks an eyebrow.

"You made a mess of me, Louis."

"Well then come on, and let me clean you up."

They strip on their way to the bathroom, leaving their clothing scattered across the hotel room. Harry turns on the lights as Louis warms the shower up. They finally feel how dirty they really are, sweaty with residual cum on their chests.

Louis steps in and sighs as the hot water hits his back. He closes the glass door once Harry joins him. Harry grabs a washcloth and soaps it up, instructing Louis to turn around. He washes his back slowly, taking his time. He wants to just stand here and take care of Louis under the nice warm water.

He scrubs him clean all over, chuckling when his fingers brush Louis' nipples, making Louis swat his hands away. He pays special attention to Louis' backside, making sure he's completely clean.

Louis has another washcloth and returns the favour until they were both clean, and hair scrubbed of sweat and product.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck, and Harry does the same to Louis' middle. The water is cooling down now, but Louis just wants to admire Harry for a second longer. "Although it was unexpected, messy and clumsy, I'm glad we did that." He kisses Harry gently.

"Me too. If I wasn't so exhausted I'd fuck you right here."

Louis laughs when he feels Harry's half hard cock poking his thigh. "Jesus, Harry. Put that away. I can't take it anymore. Me arse is sore and m'voice is hoarse."

Harry kisses Louis' forehead and reaches behind him to turn off the water before they freeze. "I know, I know. I'll calm him down."

Louis shakes his head, giggling. "Let's go dry off, I need sleep."

They step out and dry off, then brush their teeth and Harry blow dries their hair so they don't get sick from going to bed with wet hair. It is winter after all.

They slide into bed together, Louis on Harry's chest and blankets pulled up as far as possible. "Goodnight, Harry. I love you."

"Goodnight Lou. I love you too."


End file.
